


Reunion

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Newsies OC Week [5]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Al is a smartass, Family based fluff, M/M, Other, Spot's a big softie really, based on Newsies live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Freckles and her brother are reunited.
Relationships: Freckles (OC)/Roach (OC), Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Newsies OC Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579027
Kudos: 6





	Reunion

Freckles turned the pocket knife over and over in her hands. She could remember when it had been given to her as if it was yesterday.

_ “T, run!” her brother yelled. “They’re right behind us! Go!” _

_ “No!” Freckles yelled back. “I ain’t leavin’ you! Ma an’ pa said to stay together!” her brother pulled her into an alley.  _

_ “T, you can get away,” he said. “I don’t think I can. Go across the river. They won’t chase ya over there.” _

_ “But--” Freckles protested. Her brother pulled his knife out of his pocket and placed it in her palm, curling her fingers around it. He pulled her into a tight hug.  _

_ “I love you, T,” He said. “Now go!” _

“That was your brother’s, right?” Roach’s voice jolted Freckles out of her memories. 

“Yeah,” Freckles said. “Saved up his own pocket money to buy it. He loved it.”

“You miss him,” Roach said. Freckles nodded. The lodging door banged open, and Race came running in, holding the hand of a boy that Freckles immediately recognized as Spot Conlon, the leader of the Brooklyn newsies. 

“Hang on,  _ that’s _ your mysterious boyfriend?!” Al yelled incredulously. “Youse fucking  _ Spot Conlon _ ?!”

“That doesn’t matter!” Race replied, leading Spot over to where Freckles and Roach were sitting. “This’s the girl I was tellin’ ya about, Spot.” Spot looked at the pocket knife in Freckles’s hand, then pulled up the sleeve of his worn grey coat to reveal a scar on his wrist.

“You remember when I got this, right, T?” he asked. “We were swimmin’ by the docks an’ I cut my wrist real bad on a piece a metal that was stickin’ up.”

_ “Sean!” _ Freckles cried, leaping to her feet and throwing her arms around Spot. Spot hugged her back, laughing. “But… I thought… I thought you died! Or got sent to the Refuge!” Freckles said. Spot shook his head. 

“I was able to get into the Brooklyn lodgin’ house an’ hide out there,” he explained. “An’ by the time it was safe, I figured I might as well stay. You can come see me whenever ya want. I’ll let my boys know not to give ya any trouble.” Freckles hugged Spot again.

“I missed you,” She mumbled. 

“I missed you too, T,” Spot replied. 


End file.
